


Within These Orange Walls

by BetweenTheClouds



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds
Summary: After a fight, Hiiragi and Ritsuka figure out the best ways to apologize.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Within These Orange Walls

Hiiragi was face-down on the table, almost lifeless. Except for a forlorn sigh once in a while, he made no attempt to communicate to the outside world. His friends tried to ignore him, but eventually Mafuyu had enough and poked him in the shoulder with his chopsticks.

“Your hair is in your bowl,” he said, trying to hold back a smirk. Hiiragi saw it anyway.

Glaring at Mafuyu, he sat up and got a napkin to clean up the hair that went into the ramen. “Can’t you be more supportive? I just fought with my boyfriend, and all you two can do is shovel food into your mouths!” he said accusingly.

Hearing his words, Shizu let out a small chuckle before shoveling more ramen into his mouth. Hiiragi turned his glare onto him.

Shizu just shrugged, barely sparing him a glance before returning to his ramen. “You guys fight all the time,” he responded. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine.”

Slumping into his seat, Hiiragi played with his ramen. He didn't look at his friends as he spoke. “It’s different this time,” he said quietly. “I insulted his music career. And not in a joking way like we always do. I pretty much that no matter how much he tried, he was never going to be ... as successful as me.” He muttered the last part so quietly that Mafuyu and Shizu almost missed it. 

Mafuyu covered his mouth in horror. “You didn’t!” Hiiragi’s bowed head was all the answer he needed. “You already know he feels insecure that your band is doing better than ours. How could you say that? Damn, now practice is going to be brutal next week. Thanks for that,” he told Hiiragi in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

“He painted the walls orange!” Hiiragi shot back. 

This time, a loud chuckle escaped from Shizu before he could stop himself. When Hiiragi’s glare landed on him once again, he grinned and covered his mouth. “Sorry. Go on.”

“He fucking painted them orange,” Hiiragi repeated. “Right in the living room, where everybody can see right when they walk in. He didn’t like the way my furniture was taking up all the space, so he wasted a bunch of money to piss me off. How childish can a person be?”

Mafuyu was trying to hold back laughter as well, but he looked Hiiragi in the eye as he responded. “Isn’t attacking a person’s insecurities just as childish? You shouldn’t be saying such horrible things to the person you love.” Hiiragi averted his glance again, a flush creeping across his cheeks. “Sometimes you can’t take them back,” Mafuyu added quietly.

“Okay, okay,” Hiiragi relented. “I’ll apologize properly when I get home. Maybe he’ll be cooled off by then.” As he slumped into his seat again, Mafuyu patted his shoulder reassuringly and Shizu offered him a piece of beef. 

* * *

By the time Hiiragi returned to their apartment, it was already dark. He had a sick, anxious feeling in his stomach the entire way home. They just had their biggest fight ever, and they only moved in together three weeks ago. He twisted his fingers together, hoping they could get through this. They  _ had  _ to. 

The light in the living room was on, and Hiiragi found Ritsuka sitting on the floor against the freshly painted orange wall across from him. When he approached him, Ritsuka gave him a small, lopsided smile and held up paint swatches. He had picked some nice pastel blues and beige with pink undertones.

Hiiragi grinned at him. Without even taking off his jacket, he settled into Ritsuka’s lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around Ritsuka’s neck, he kissed him roughly. Ritsuka returned the kiss with equal fervor, roaming his hands underneath Hirragi’s shirt and jacket. 

He let Ritsuka move his upper clothes. Once the air reached his bare torso, he leaned in closer and breathed in Ritsuka’s scent. “Fuck, I love you,” he panted, biting his neck gently. Ritsuka shivered, staring up into his eyes.

Being the stubborn assholes they were, those three words weren’t a common part of their vocabularies until recently. They had been dating for over a year and Ritsuka had unofficially moved most of his stuff into Hiiragi’s apartment before Ritsuka finally said it. Naturally, it happened during a fight.

_ “Why does it matter if I take the last train or not?” Hiiragi shouted, hands on hips. _

_ Ritsuka gritted his teeth. “I told you, it’s not safe! Just take an earlier train!”  _

_ “Why do you care-” _

_ “Do I have to spell it out for you?” Ritsuka cut him off. “It’s because I love you, you inconsiderate idiot!”  _

_ Hiiragi stared at him with wide eyes, blinking. Then it seemed to click. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he tackled Ritsuka in a bear hug. _

“Love you too,” Ritsuka mumbled, his fingers trailing over Hiiragi’s pants to unbuckle his belt. “Do you like the colors?” he asked, stroking Hiiragi’s dick over his boxers. 

Hiiragi was only able to nod, trying not to let out a moan so soon. Ritsuka grinned. “We can paint the walls whatever color you like, but you have to get rid of some of your ugly-ass furniture. Or at least move it out of the living room,” he told his boyfriend, stroking him faster.

This time, Hiiragi couldn’t help but let out a loud moan in response. Finally, he was able to utter a retort. “If I don’t, you’re probably gonna paint the whole apartment orange,” he said in between moans.

Ritsuka nipped his collarbone. “Damn straight,” he replied. 

His response got a grin from Hiiragi, but then a wave of shame passed through his body as he remembered their fight. Hiiragi pressed against his chest. “Let me suck you off. I’ll make you feel good,” he whispered. 

Surprised, RItsuka looked into Hiiragi’s eyes. Seeing the guilt there, he smiled and unzipped his jeans. “I’m all yours,” he said, his voice rough from anticipation. 

Hiiragi wasted no time in letting Ritsuka’s cock free, licking from the base to the tip. He did this a couple times before Ritsuka grunted, and he took his length into his mouth. He bobbed his head to a good rhythm, watching his boyfriend twitch and shudder above him. He interrupted his sucking to grin up at him. “Given’s getting pretty big, huh? I read a few articles the other day mentioning you. They can't wait to see what you do next. You might get bigger than me one day,” he told him, before diving back to his cock.

Hiiragi’s words might have seemed out of nowhere, but Ritsuka understood. He gently brushed the hair off Hiiragi’s forehead, and Hiiragi knew he was forgiven.

Although the words “I love you” finally became natural to say to one another, the words “I’m sorry” were still near impossible. So they learned many creative ways to show it instead. And they forgave with the same implicit gestures they used to apologize.

After accepting Hiiragi’s apology, Ritsuka decided to stop playing. “I’m already bigger than you,” he grunted, thrusting his cock into Hiiragi’s mouth. Hiiragi gasped, probably as a reaction to both the thrusting and the jab. “Do you want it in you or not? I can’t hold on for much longer,” he said, panting heavily. Hiiragi had gotten way too good at this. 

Hiiragi let go of his cock and nodded, his cheeks flushed. He left to retrieve the bottle of lube from their bedroom, and he was back in seconds. Ritsuka laughed at his speed. He pulled the bassist down into his lap and helped him off with his pants. Trailing kisses down his neck, he slowly got him used to his fingers. Hearing Hiiragi’s increasingly desperate moans in his ear made Ritsuka’s head cloudy. He was burning up all over. 

When Hiiragi finally took him in, gasping and trembling in his lap, Ritsuka met his hips in slow, gentle thrusts. He held Hiiragi tightly as he rocked into him. The only sounds were their heavy breaths, moans, and the impact of their skin against one another.

They had never fucked on the living room floor before. But as Hiiragi’s scent filled Ritsuka up, it just felt right. The reason for their fight stood behind them, supporting Ritsuka as he continued to drive into Hiiragi. He never knew make-up sex could be so good before Hiiragi.

After they both came, Hiiragi stayed huddled in Ritsuka’s lap, listening to his heartbeat. Ritsuka leaned against the wall and kissed the top of Hirragi’s head, giving him a lazy grin. Neither of them spoke for a long time; they just basked in the silence of one another’s company.

The next day, they painted the walls a nice soft blue. But if you squinted, there was a tiny spot in the corner that was left bright orange. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd be back so soon. I really shouldn't be writing fanfiction right now, but Ritsuragi was calling me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I didn't want to have to worry about drama or anything, so this is set in an alternate universe where Mafuyu and Shizusumi are just supportive friends who don't have any jealousy or unresolved feelings or anything like that.


End file.
